


Thoughts from a Prison Cell

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Crucible - Miller
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In prison John Proctor realises things were not as he once believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts from a Prison Cell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fan Flashworks challenge: Enemies

Once, John Proctor thought his enemy was nature; the land, which he fought to grow his crops, and illnesses which threatened to take livestock and family. But that was last year, when making enough to feed his growing family was all that mattered.

Then, when they came to take Elizabeth from him, he thought his enemy was Abigail Williams, out to get her revenge, and the judges who listened to mere girls caught up in the throes of emotion, but who failed to see what was happening. But that was last month, when he believed that truth and reason would still triumph.

And when he went to state his case and was accused of witchcraft in his turn, he thought his enemy was the system; when man’s arrogance and prejudice, his self-interest and fear took root in a community, blotting out all saner voices. But that was last week, when he hoped for a future.

Now, alone is his cell, he is no longer sure. The enemy is within, the enemy that caused him to fall, that by acknowledging he thought to save his wife, to no avail. But one thing he knows, he will not let the enemy win.


End file.
